Several vehicle loading devices have been designed for use in light vehicles. See generally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,383,791; 4,930,970; 4,979,865; 5,028,198; 5,069,595; 5,511,929; 5,755,549; 6,099,232; 6,379,100; 6,382,898; 6,425,727; 6,561,746. Generally these devices involve boom or hoist assemblies, or large permanently installed frameworks that span the length of the cargo bed. Only one design teaches a simple truck winch system, U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,929. Unfortunately, the design is cumbersome, does not collapse into a kit and its mounting system would most likely not be able to handle the torque associated with pulling heavy loads into a bed of a truck.
Thus, there is a desire and need in the art to provide a simple, easily assembled, fully collapsible, adjustable, lightweight, mounting system for cargo loading devices sufficient to handle the torque associated with heavy loads.